Edward and Bella lets go to Vegas
by cupcake-or-rangeman
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Edward and Bella having a conversation, which ends in them going to Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, my sweet bella how can you think after all this time I would ever lie to you again Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

3rd person POV

"Bella, my sweet Bella how can you think after all this time I would ever lie to you again." Edward called.

"So you do want be to be a vampire too." Bella questioned.

"No, I don't but I will do anything to make you happy."

"Why I love you I'll never know you over think EVERYTHING, no joke but I love you so much." Bella said in a loving tone.

" I can't believe I am saying this either but I love you too," Edward said truthfully.

"Edward?" Bella called.

"Yes?" Edward answered.

"Well I was wondering do you remember one of the conversations we had when we first met…" Bella said timidly.

"Yes?" Edward answered again.

"Well, you said that it would be totally imposable for us to get married. I was wondering why did that changed." Bella asked timidly.

"You see my sweet, loving, Bella. I cannot live my life without you at the time I had no clue our relationship would ever get this far and now that I know I don't want to risk the chance-" Edward proclaimed, but Bella cut him off.

"Just stop there I want you to know that what you were about to say will never happen." Bella stated.

"And if what you are about to say is true then lets go and get married-" Edward stated.

" But Edward we are in two months-" Bella stated.

" I can't wait longer I want to go and get married right now." Edward replied.

"Ok but what about Alice?" Bella asked confused.

"Oh crap" Edward thought out loud.

"Well what do we do now?" Bella questioned.

"Forget about her, go get married, stay at a hotel for a night in Vegas, then come back and get remarried in two months" Edward said simply.

"Ok…but she will be so pissed if we do this" Bella said cautiously.

"We live … I hope" Edward said gingerly.

_10 minutes later_

"Bella, are you ready to go" Edward Asked.

"Yep…Lets go lover boy" Bella replied.

"Do you have to call me that?" Edward wined.

"Yes, I actually I do so there" Bella stated, and put out her tongue.

"My sweet naïve Bella lets go" Edward said.

They walk to the door and Edward opens the door, and Alice stands there fuming then Alice yells, "YOU TO HAVE HELL TO PAY!"

Edward and Bella say in unison " oh crap."

" Now Edward, do I have to steal Bella for two months and you have reasonable visiting times or can I leave you to together?" Alice asked.

" Alice honestly, why does it matter? We were going to go get married in Vegas, rent a hotel for one night. Come back and remarried in two months, I just want to be married to Edward as soon as possible. Is that so wrong?" Bella pleaded.

" Yes, I don't want your first wedding to be at a tacky Vegas chapel. I want you to do it right the first time." Alice replied back.

" But Alice you do know that there will be hundreds of wedding for you to plan. What is one less?" Edward asked.

" Fine but you better get married in two months or else." Alice threatened.

" Thank you Alice, I promise we will." Bella swore.

So Bella and Edward drove off to Vegas and got married 15 minutes after they arrived at the chapel. They rented a honeymoon suite; Edward fulfilled his one of his promises to Bella. It was a night they will ever forget.

Ok that is it for this one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it, check out my other stories too. Just so everyone knows Blonde Bombshell Bella is on hiatus until my writers block is cured.

**Love you my Readers,**

**Tori**


	2. Very Important AN

Very important A/N: Sorry for this but I just want to say something to my readers

Very important A/N: Sorry for this but I just want to say something to my readers. I have been getting awful reviews for my stories. Saying that I should quit writing and such, I just want to say that I don't want to be a writer I am just writing for fun and if you hate my writing don't read it. This last review sent me over the edge in tears. Honestly I can't believe that one person could be so heartless. I am sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings when they are reading this. But I needed to get this out, to ya'll. I do love the fact that people are reading my stories since I have never been the best at writing. It makes me happy that you enjoy my stories sorry again for the A/N.

Love you my Readers,

Tori


	3. Thank You!

I want to thank everyone who

I want to thank everyone who

Author alerted:

therealBellaSwan-Cullen

Favorite story:

Meluvpirates

And Reviewed:

Because I Felt Like It.

Teka1000

SillyBellaEdwardsForMe

XxxLaurynxxx

Uvegottolovemebroadway

You guys are amazing thank you for reading my story.


End file.
